


Words & Truth

by EnglandsGray



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: And love, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, F/M, SAW2021, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, Six Sentences, prompts, seven scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglandsGray/pseuds/EnglandsGray
Summary: 'The thing is, if you kiss me now, I’ll only ever look back when I want to remember how we began.'Six sentences inspired by each of seven beautiful moments spread across the series.  In honour of Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021





	Words & Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Last weekend, WritingWife introduced me to the idea of 'Six Sentence Sunday' - so I have borrowed the concept for Saturday, the last day of the celebration! Thanks WritingWife <3 
> 
> Huge thanks and love to the moderators of the event and to everyone in the Sherlolly community for a gorgeous week of giggles and loveliness <3
> 
> All credit, rights, and love forever more, to the creators of Sherlock (and Molly) and the BBC.

**“Let’s Start With the Riding Crop.”**

Molly thought that when it came to telling anyone about this day, she would probably reorder events to make it _not_ seem like she had decided the most appropriate response to watching a man in a purple shirt beat a corpse black and blue with a riding crop, was to put on some lipstick before she went to see how he was getting on. 

She also though he had said something about ‘starting’ with the riding crop, so she dashed after him and called down the corridor to ask if he needed the body again, or just the results.

“Oh no, that will suffice. I was referring to another, ongoing experiment,” Sherlock said, flashing her another brisk but beautiful smile before disappearing around the corner, leaving Molly wondering.

Sherlock thought that if any unwise person were to ever find themselves in possession of his notebook – and it would not be for long – it would seem less incongruous even to an idiotic eye, if the notes he was making came under the heading of the person who was the subject of his observations, despite his odd reluctance to inscribe this particular name. 

_MH_ (he settled for, reasoning she was not a victim or suspect, so should be afforded protection); _Suggestable, but bright; undeterred; high morals, flexible ethics; reliable; trustworthy; cannot make coffee._

Certainly the riding crop had been an excellent place to begin, her reaction had been encouraging, and Sherlock was surprised to find himself more than a little intrigued as to what may lie ahead on the paths he would tread with Molly Hooper. 

**“What Do You Need?”**

**“You.”**

**She was wrong** about Jim from IT, she did not see through the smoke to the darkness, and yet she can see through some walls as though they were made of glass.

 **She has always counted,** she was one of the first to count when I began to do that again.

 **I have always trusted her** because she is that rarest of rare things, that which is everything I am not; true. 

**She was right** the first time, when she said I could have her – she gives her whole heart, her whole self, in everything she does – but life has taught her to conceal this most precious gift.

 **I am not okay** with taking advantage of her invisibility (to people who would seek to harm her if they could see her), because in doing so I risk making her entirely, dangerously, unbearably observable.

 **I need her**.

**Coat Flip. Hair Ruffle. Kiss.**

“Yeah, he said – you’re going to love this – he said Sherlock smashed through a window on a bungee cord, planted an almighty smacker on Molly Hooper, and strode off down the corridor like bloody Errol Flynn!”

After two years the laughter was almost welcome, because it was proof that they were all climbing out of the pit of grief she had helped push them into.

When Molly spent any time thinking about that day, when thoughts of it came unbidden in the night, she didn’t see a romantic fantasy adventure, but a bloody – very, very bloody - reality.

If she hadn’t put herself out there, she was sure she would have become too afraid to, too afraid of saying the wrong thing to the wrong person or breaking down under the weight of the constant nagging fear that came with not hearing from him, and blurting out the whole thing.

It wasn’t quite as bad now, someone by her side at night helped with nightmares and someone to love helped her heart.

But a day was coming, an ordinary, magical day, when Molly would really see him in the mirror, really see that smile, and then she would allow that kiss to end all kisses, dreamt up in her name, to keep her company at night.

**“You made it all possible.”**

The thing is, you said you needed me, then you behaved as though what I did for you ticked that box.

The thing is, I lost everyone when they lost you because I couldn’t bare to see their lightening grief when I might be yet to sink to the depths of my own.

The thing is, he won’t ever be you and that was ideal, before.

The thing is, that second potential outcome – the one where you faked your death instead of pre-empted it – turned out to be the result.

The thing is, I’d been waiting, hoping, and if you _had_ been asking me to have dinner, I would have taken the ring off.

The thing is, if you kiss me now, I’ll only ever look back when I want to remember how we began.

**“How dare you throw away the beautiful gifts you were born with?”**

A bit poetic for this time of the morning, doctor; I’m honoured.

And what of the beautiful gifts you wasted on that idiot?

If ridding the world of the evil filth who would kill you as soon as look at you constitutes betraying your love, then you will always be disappointed.

And what of your betrayal, of your giving to someone that which you had already promised elsewhere?

I am sorry, that you didn’t choose someone worthy of you.

I am sorry you now find yourself alone, because you chose someone unworthy a long time before you met him.

**“Just tell me when to cough."**

“Thank you for bringing my coat.”

“Thank you for including me in yet another brilliant plot.”

“I’m sorry for keeping you in the dark.”

“I’m sorry you exist there.”

“I will fix this.”

“Why does it have to be you?”

**“I love you.”**

_In vein I have struggled_ , in the end this moment was always going to come, when something would force me, force us.

 _The tuning fork that has been struck upon a star_ , an incomparable moment, ringing with possibilities, both wonderous and catastrophic.

 _He saw her, like the sun, even without looking_ – I do not need to see you before me to have you near, but that does not assuage the want to look straight at you, no longer just the reflections of your radiance, despite the blinding pain. 

_We are asleep until we fall in love_ , and you awoke such a long time before me, ahead in every way.

 _I ne’er saw true beauty until this night_ , I saw ability, capability, loyalty, belonging, devotion - but now, in your anger, your agony, I see the truth.

 _Soul meets soul on lovers’ lips_ , so let’s put the truth there. 

_(Jane Austen -_ _F. Scott Fitzgerald -_ _Leo Tolstoy (2) - William Shakespeare -_ _Percy Bysshe Shelley)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
